republicsenatefandomcom-20200213-history
Kuat
Renowned for the millenia-old shipbuilding company Kuat Drive Yards, the planet of Kuat serves as the headquarters for KDY and as one of the strongest industrialist planets in the Core. Its Senator is Aerena Kadnessi. Geography Unlike other colonized planets, Kuat's temperate surface was brought about by planet-wide terraforming. As far back as 25,000 BBY, the planet's colonizers changed its barren, uninhabitable surface into a lush paradise, breeding animals and plant life to make Kuat as vibrant as any other Core planet. Thanks to its artificially-created environment, the seasons are not too intense, and hostile lifeforms were nonexistent across all three of its major continents. Orbital Facilities Unlike most planets, the usefulness of Kuat was founded upon its massive shipbuilding facilities. Originally evolved from six space stations, the orbital rings serve as both the civilian and corporate hub of Kuat, seeing the implementation of massive KDY shipyards, as well as civilian spaceports and trade hubs. Thanks to the massive amounts of traffic received daily, Kuat had a rigid spaceport layout designed to avoid congestion and minimize accidents. Corporate-affiliated ships were ordered to enter via specific hyperspace exit points, while civilian ships were provided with slightly different coordinates that separated their traffic from KDY traffic. This typically ensured that non-KDY ships would not meddle with KDY affairs. Diplomatic vessels were allowed travel through a third, separate VIP traffic lane. Failure to adhere to navigation rules often resulted in heavy fines and the impoundment of ships. Secondary Facilities KDY also maintained facilities at Rothana, Xa Fel, Belderone, Karavis, and numerous other planets that serves as manufacturing hubs to bolster production. Security Unlike other planets in the Republic Senate, Kuat maintains a formidible KDY-supplied defense force. The orbital fleet is made up of a combination of small customs corvettes, light cruisers, destroyers, battlecruisers, and three Mandator-class Star Dreadnaughts, all of which are bolstered by the addition of several V-150 "Planetary Defender" ion cannons. As of 100 BBY, the composition includes: Three Mandator I-class Star Dreadnaughts Nine Procurator-class battlecruisers 30 Munifex-''class light cruisers 15 ''Excidium-class cruisers 45 Law-class system patrol craft The main force is complemented by a large amount of Kuat Systems Engineering fighter craft, namely the CloakShape fighter. To temper the relatively large amount of warships present in-system, most, if not all ships stationed in the defense force are either stripped of their hyperdrive or equipped for only short-range, in-system jumps, as per the Ruusan Reformation. The defense fleet is split up into three main battlegroups. Battlegroup Psi, lead by the Star Dreadnaught Viribus, commanded a third of the other ships; Battlegroup Chi, commanded by the Puritas,'' taking another third,'' and Battlegroup Upsilon, commanded by the Spiculum, taking the last third. Kuati Kuati aristocrats are greedy, manipulative, and devilishly intelligent corporate executives. They will sell a ship to whoever pays enough, and will side with whoever brings the most profit and security. In fact, the line between Kuat Drive Yards and Kuat itself is so blurred that the planet might well be considered property of the company, given how politics are directly controlled by the ten families that make up the KDY directorate. All political representatives are typically chosen from corporate backgrounds, ensuring that they further the company as much as they do the planet. The Kuati Senator is Aerena Kadnessi. The Kuati representative in the Industrialist camp is Norinn Kuhlvult.